Just Kiss Me
by Ipuchan
Summary: The completed version. A short story about Hikari, Yamato and Takeru and love triangles
1. In which it all begins

Just Kiss Me  
  
Dedication: YES! My first Dedication! Wow... This fic is full of first's ne? Well, this ficcie is dedicated to Upi, for without her constantly annoying me about Y/a\Ukari, this fic would have never been thought of *glomps* to Upi. P.S: I even put Yama-kun in a hot tub! That means no shirt and only swimming trunks :) P.P.S. Thanks to all of you reviewers! You made me really want to finish writing this, all I can say is, the more reviews I get, the faster I'm gonna write it. BTW This fic is going to be 3 chapters long!!!!!!  
  
A/N: This is a YUkari... which means that i'm not brave enough to face my self and write a yAkari *shudder* when you finish you'll see what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, there'd be no shadow of a doubt of who's going out with whom... Taiora and Tkari 4ever... *sigh* I say this AS I write a yUkari...  
  
Just Kiss Me By Ryuuoojo  
  
Hikari smiled as she met up with her friends/fellow digidestined outside of their school. She greeted them then frowned and asked, "Where's Takeru?" no one could answer her. Then, as they walked through the school's parking lot they saw Yamato's black convertible. Inside were Yamato and Takeru. Hikari smiled and ran up to the car greeting the brothers. 'They're so cute!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Hikari" Yamato grinned at her as Takeru exited the car. "What's up Yama?" asked Hikari, he didn't normally drive Takeru to school. "Nothing much, Takeru slept over at our house last night so I thought I'd drive him. I'll be picking him up after school too. You want a ride?" Yamato asked, as smooth and charming as always. Hikari flashed him her version of Taichi's goofy grin. "Sounds good! See you then Yamato!" Yamato grinned. Hikari joined the rest of the digidestined, Takeru giving her an inquisitive glance, but she mouthed "nothing" then the bell rang.  
  
A/N: School was... school. Do I wish to elaborate? No, and they are not going to the Digital world today because............. 'Cause they ain't  
  
After school Hikari joined Takeru while he was waiting for his brother. "Hey Takeru" Hikari said, walking up to him. "Hey Hikari, what's up?" he said in return, and the two best friends chatted idly until Yamato pulled up. "Hop in guys. Whaddya say we go get some ice cream before we head home?" he asked as he pulled out of the school zone. "Sounds yummy!" replied Hikari cheerfully from the front seat. "Don't you remember??? You are driving me home and then to my game, so I won't be late." Takeru asked snappishly. To him it was as if Yamato was doing it on purpose to tempt him to go get ice cream with Hikari. "Sorry bro, musta fergot." Yamato slurred apologetically. "I'll double time it so you aren't late."  
  
The trio stopped at Takeru's (mom's) apartment where he dropped off his school stuff and got into his b-ball uniform. Hikari and Yamato stayed in the car chatting, well more of flirting, in front of the building. When Takeru returned to the car he caught a bit of their flirting, but didn't recognize it for what it was. They drove Takeru to his basketball game, Hikari giving him a hug for good luck.  
  
Hikari sat back in her seat as Yamato drove away from the gym. "Where to now, Yama?" Hikari asked. "I dunno, how about that ice cream?" was his response. "Ok" Hikari sighed happily.  
  
A/n: are you tired of me yet? Ok, this next scene is at the Ice Cream Parlor... Do they even HAVE those in Japan????  
  
"Uhhhmmmmmmmmm. what do YOU want Yama?" they had been trying to order for 15 minutes, getting in and out of line. They ended up sharing a large (free) banana split. Hikari giggled about how silly they must have looked. "Did you see her face Yama? The third time we went up? If only I'd had my camera!" "Mfgh" Yamato agreed his mouth full of ice cream. He swallowed then starting talking about random things, all the while staring into Hikari's eyes. At first Hikari didn't meet his eyes, looking away shyly, but by the time the split was done she was staring right back at him.  
  
They stood up as one and Yamato offered Hikari his arm, which Hikari accepted. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. When they got into the car Yamato turned to Hikari, a serious look on his handsome face "Hikari, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he queried slowly, making eye contact.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Hikari's mind at that moment, the predominant one being how hot and sweet Yamato was. "Yes" she said in a sort of dream-like state, "I'd love to." After she said that a single thought ran across her mind, 'What about Takeru???' "Well," Hikari thought to herself "he's never shown a more than friend interest in me, and Yama is hot and sweet. What's the big diff? I've known them both a long time." ". I better get you home, 'Kari-chan, before Taichi kills me." Yamato had a long- suffering expression on his face. "You know you could best my brother in a fight, besides, he never comes home before dinner these days. Sora has tennis after school." She giggled. THAT pair hadn't been unexpected, but her and Yamato would be. "Thanks 'Kari, although there are some days your bro gets the best of me." He smiled. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Hikari's apartment building. Yamato did the chivalrous thing, opening all the doors for her while she sighed inwardly at his sweetness.  
  
When they reached her floor Hikari felt Yamato put his hand on her wrist, she turned to face him. "Wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked, standing rather close to her. "Sure, pick me up at 6?" was her quick response. "Sure thing hun." He said, pulling her up close. She looked up at him looking down at her and pulled back slowly "Ja ne, Yama-kun" "Ja 'Kari" Yamato said, turning, as she closed her door.  
  
On the other side of the door Hikari gasped, as everything sank in. She was going out with Yamato Ishda, only THE most wanted guy in Odaiba, besides his brother. She ran to the phone and spent the next hour walking Miyako through every step of the afternoon.  
  
Later, Taichi came in, with Sora in tow. "Heya sis, what's up?" he asked, instantly noticing she was happier than she normally was. "Takeru ask you out?" he ducked his sister's swing but couldn't dodge the elbow from Sora. "Tai, you're so mean to your sister!" she said mock seriously. "I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything Tai-kun? Hikari?" "Nah, thanks sweetie." Taichi said as Hikari shook her head. Sora wandered into the kitchen of her "second home".  
  
"So why ARE you so happy little sister?" Taichi asked, using another tact. "Oh, no reason. Yamato asked me out is all." Hikari said non- chalantly, giggling at the shock that appeared on her brother's face. He sat down on the couch. "Yamato? You? Hikari, you can't be serious." He stammered, dumbfounded. Sora came in carrying a glass of water "What's wrong with him 'Kari?" she questioned, gesturing towards Taichi. "He can't seem to believe that Yamato asked me out." Hikari replied simply. Sora scrutinized Hikari. "And you said.?" "I said yes." Hikari said, not sure of Sora's reaction. "Oh." A pause. "Just make sure you can handle him Hikari, sometimes Yamato can be a bit much." She thought back to that VERY brief time that she dated Yamato. 'I hope she'll be ok.'  
  
"At least Sora's ok with it" Hikari thought "I'm sure I'll be ok, we're going out tomorrow at six." She smiled at her brother and his girlfriend. "I'm gonna go make dinner, you staying Sora?" "Sure, 'Kari." Then Sora turned to Taichi, who was eyeing Hikari's back as she went to cook dinner, looking like she was on cloud nine.  
  
"Yama and my little sister? No way THAT'S going to last" Taichi thought aloud. Sora replied quietly "You never know hun, but you gotta let them figure things out on their own."  
  
~~ Next Day. Friday (if you were wondering) ~~  
  
Hikari woke up to Taichi shaking her. "You gotta get to school, wake up sleepy head! I'm off to Sora's, later!" with that Taichi walked out, leaving one very tired girl in his wake. She had stayed up late writing in her diary and fantasizing. She quickly got up, ready for school and left her apartment. As she left her building she heard her name being called. She turned to see Yamato, 'Her Yama' she amended in her mind, calling to her. "Ohayo Yama-kun!!" Hikari called, walking up to her boyfriend's car. "'Morning 'Kari, want a ride to school?" he asked as if he didn't know what the answer would be. "YES! Please." Hikari responded enthusiastically throwing her bag into the backseat. She then gave Yamato a quick peck on the cheek, totally on impulse.  
  
A/N: So now Hikari and Takeru are even. TK and Tai kissed that French girl on the cheek in the digi-world-tour part 2  
  
Yama smiled and wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulders as well as possible while driving. Needless to say, when Hikari got to school there was quite the crowd gathered to see Yamato. Hikari just ignored their existence. She smiled at her boyfriend saying "Thanks for the ride Yama- kun, see you at six?" "Definitely. Have a nice day babe." was his response. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Hikari mentally laughed at all the envious looks from the surrounding girls and went to find her friends as Yamato drove away. Her friends weren't that hard to find, they were at the very edge of the crowd.  
  
As she approached them Hikari scrutinized Takeru before deciding the downcast look she thought she had seen in his eyes had been her imagination. Then Miyako rushed up to her and made Hikari give up every detail of the past hour.  
  
~~Tk's POV (and a little jump backwards in time) ~~  
  
Takeru stared at his brother and Hikari, his long time best-friend and secret crush, sharing a kiss and felt his heart shatter. Then Hikari turned and smiled that smile full of light and his heart mended. 'As long as she's happy' he kept repeating to himself 'I can go through anything so long as she's happy' Daisuke chose that moment to notice that Hikari and Yamato had arrived together, and kissed. He had been talking to a soccer buddy, and was facing the other way; he had turned to look when he heard the people around him gossiping.  
  
~~ Back to 3rd person POV~~  
  
Hikari was talking to Miyako when Daisuke charged up to her. "What was with THAT?" he demanded, drawing the stares from those around him. "What was what? Can't I get a ride from my boyfriend?" Hikari asked nonchalantly. "YOUR WHAT? For how long?" Daisuke looked slightly hurt. So what if his crush on her had been fading fast? "Since last night, if it's really any of your business." Hikari responded, turning to Miyako, then the two of them broke into laughter and there was just no talking to them. Takeru and Daisuke shared a look that could be interpreted as a sigh and a single word. "Girls."  
  
That was the longest Friday Hikari had ever been through. All day long she was excited and anxious, yet strangely calm at her centre. She knew that Yamato was going to be a lot of fun to be with, and she knew that that night was going to be one of the best ones of her young life. So it is no surprise that throughout that day she didn't seem to catch all the looks Takeru threw her way, nor did she seem to notice Iori asking her a lot more questions than per usual. It seems that when one digidestined was off, so were the others.  
  
The trip to the digital world that day was a short one; the children did a scout of the area, with Ken joining them, discovered nothing that was really urgent to attend to and left. Nothing extraordinary to report. As Miyako stated when they arrived at the computer classroom to find Koushiro there.  
  
~~5:58pm, Kamiya Apartment~~  
  
At the sound of a knock at the door Hikari yelled from her room "Taichi! Get that!" She was just putting on a necklace that matched her pink sundress perfectly. She could hear Taichi greeting Yamato so she ran over to the two guys, smiling brightly at her date. He looked at her and asked "You ready 'Kari-chan?" She nodded and gave Taichi a goodbye hug. Taichi looked like he smelled something bad but said nothing and let her go anyways. As they got into the car Hikari questioned Yamato "Where are we gonna go?" Yamato just gave her a mysterious smile. "It's a surprise." She shrugged and settled back into the comfy front seat of Yama's car. They drove on in a comfortable silence. Hikari watched the scenery, admiring the world anew. They pulled into a parking lot that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Yamato got out of the car and opened Hikari's door for her. She took a deep breath and smelt water, looking around she saw a gigantic picnic park, on a lake. Yamato came from behind the car with a picnic basket. He offered her his arm and they walked to a grassy knoll not far from the water's edge. Yamato placed the blanket he had brought on the ground. They sat against each other, eating the delicious food Yamato had brought and talking about everything, the weather, who was going to win the Indy 400, everything. Neither really thought about what they were saying though, they were reveling in how good it felt to be sitting together. As the golden sun sank into the reds and purples of the sky Yamato withdrew his harmonica from his back pocket, playing a little tune for Hikari. She snuggled up against him, just looking at the beautiful sunset and thinking, "this day couldn't get any better!" Yamato's song ended and Hikari looked up at him and had a sudden urge to kiss him in all his glorious hotness. As luck would have it Yamato had the same urge. Their first true kiss was short, but their second was more planned and their third was open-mouthed. They both enjoyed their new activity and neither wanted it to end. They ended up staying at that park until 10 pm, and had to rush Hikari home before her brother and parents "sent out the National Guard." As Tai had once warned her they would. Upon reaching the door to Hikari's family apartment there was a moment of uncertainty for Hikari, for all she was enjoying her new discovery of the joys of kissing she was still unsure of how to go about starting one. Yamato had no such problem and apparently without noticing her hesitation he leaned in for a kiss that was returned from Hikari. "Goodnight Yama," Hikari whispered when they parted "call me tomorrow ok?" she asked, her eyes locked on Yamato's. "Of course, g'dnight." He watched as she opened the door into the apartment, and then went home. "Man, I never thought Hikari could be like that" was the thought that he remembered thinking afterwards. 


	2. In which there is a date and a song

~Two weeks later (Hikari's birthday. I have NO idea when it is.) ~  
  
  
  
Yamato's hands on her shoulders were the only real thing in her world at the moment. All she could see was darkness. "Matt, when can I take off this blindfold?" she asked impatiently, she was anxious to find out what this surprise was. "Hang on a second" was Yamato's response as his hands removed their warmth from her shoulders. The sounds of his feet scuffing the pavement and something plastic moving wafted over the silence, leaving her more curious than ever. She hissed in surprise when he snuck up behind her, laying his head on her shoulder and placing his warm hands on her stomach. "Go ahead" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in delight. "You can take it off now." He kissed the side of her neck as she slowly reached up to untie the blindfold. The room was not very bright, but it still took a minute for her eyes to adjust, but when they did she gasped in surprise. "Oh Matt!" she exclaimed turning around and hugging him. "A hot tub? Indoors? How did you ever manage that?" she had never expected this sort of surprise for her birthday. "Why don't you go get your bathing suit on, so we can take a dip?" was the breezy reply. "But, I didn't." she stopped her half-hearted protest when she saw what was dangling from his hand. "But how did you get my bathing suit?" "Hey, your big brother is my best friend, he got it for me" he smiled endearingly and she couldn't help but hug him. "Thanks so much! Be right back!" she scampered off to the bathroom to change. He chuckled as he watched her go. "I am so lucky, thank you God" dumping his excess clothing in a corner he revealed his well built body, he stretched a bit, turning this way and that, making every muscle in his body flex before walking over to where the small boom box he had brought was hidden. He turned on the cd he had burned, there were some of the slower songs he and his band did, as well as a few songs that he just liked. He had even amazed a few people by putting on some english songs, a language few people knew he spoke. A quick breath was all his warning as his eyes were covered by soft hands. "Guess who!!" came the almost childish taunt. "Uhm let me think, is it.. Taichi?" she laughed softly and pressed herself against his bare back. "If I were Taichi would I do this?" she kissed the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Hmmm" he said slowly, as if tasting the words "I dunno, he may." Hikari was so startled at that mental image that she jumped back from Yamato, cringing. "EWWWWW, you did NOT just make me think about that" she said as sternly as she could while laughing so hard her stomach hurt. When they had recovered from their laughing fit Yamato extended his arm gallantly to the young beauty in front of him. "Help you in" he stated more than asked, and before she could answer she was in the hot tub with her head under the water. Her face went red from the heat of the hot tub as she watched with narrowed eyes Yamato's slow descent into the tub. She couldn't help but laugh when he affected a scared expression; it was so uncharacteristic it was comical. She leaned into the soft side of the warm pool across from Yamato and stared into his eyes for a moment. Then she exhaled slowly and let her mind and body drift. This action was not lost on her male companion; once again he thanked whatever deities were listening for sending him such an angel. Yes. I said it. live with it you LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!! KWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Silently he picked up her dainty feet in his hands. "What are you doing?" breathed Hikari. "Just helping you to relax from your stressful day in the spotlight." he began rubbing her feet gently moving his thumb first in small circles on the pads of her feet, then he worked on each of her toes individually; handling them as if each one were more precious to him than even his guitar. Having thoroughly relaxed her foot he began moving his gentle massage up higher. The only clue he got that she was still awake was her small smile as she listened to the song on his mixed cd:  
  
"It all started at the mall you were standing at the wall So I went to give my number couldn't wait to get your call I even promised you I would act and play nice romance your day's right We chat for late nights Weeks later while I'm kissing you You say what you're doing My hand going up on your leg I thought you knew and If you really want it baby show me so I wanted you from the beginning girl"  
  
She did not understand the majority of the words, but the beat appealed to her; all concentration on the song was lost though, when her lovely massage reached the backs of her knees. Normally she would squirm and laugh if someone touched that general area, but 'Matt seemed to know the exact right place to massage. She opened her eyes quickly, then deciding enough was enough, leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He responded quickly, and soon she found the kiss deepened. Suddenly she became very aware of where his hands were the one arm he had skillfully slid up her back and supporting her head, and the other hand. That other hand was traveling, she noted, and in a sudden moment of panic she broke off the kiss. Yamato stared at her with a confused expression on his face, but didn't move farther than a few inches away from her face. "I... I. 'Matt, can you move your hand, please?" even the simple sentence was a lot harder to say, thinking was starting to hurt. His hand moved, but not in the direction she had meant. "No, Yama, off my thigh. please." her voice was small, but it was at least sure.  
  
No means no But I really wanna hit it girl No means no I can do it for a minute girl No means no I just want to get up in it girl No means no I can't believe you never did it girl  
  
In your eyes I see where I want to be You were heaven sent here just for me As I close my eyes and I pray at night I can understand you gotta take your time  
  
Yamato searched Hikari's eyes for something, a kind of clue, about what he should do now. All he saw reflected in the windows to her soul was his own face. "But 'Kari, I mean, why not?" he was clearly puzzled, "I, I like you a lot 'Matt" she said slowly, her mind whirling, but before she could finish her thought she was caught up in another kiss. This kiss had more raw emotion in it, and she found herself being drawn into it, like a moth to the flame.  
  
Now getting back to my plans to have you I hate to ask you You say relax dude Tell that's is just been a month well that's true Caress you on your neck and rub your back too Always got money on me to pass you Come to think about it girl I never seen your tattoo I thought you really love me when you told me so now its time for you to prove it girl  
  
No means no But I really wanna hit it girl No means no I can do it for a minute girl No means no I just want to get up in it girl No means no I can't believe you never did it girl  
  
She came to herself again when he began kissing her throat. She was shaken to realize how swept away she had been. She barely had time to collect her thoughts before being kissed again, with less fire than before, but enough for Yama's hands to do their own roving, and she pushed away from her boyfriend again when they reached her waistline. "No. no Yama. not now." she pleaded quietly. He stopped his hands, and withdrew to the other side of the hot tub once again, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Fine then 'Kari, we don't have to, but I thought you really liked me? I thought you were mature. Maybe a kind of birthday present." he trailed off, looking off to the side of the hot tub. "I AM mature, I'm just not ready yet. is that ok?" she was almost afraid to ask, it had been such a good birthday so far. "Yea, it's ok 'Kari, it's ok" he reached for her hands but was stopped when she pulled them close to her body. "Is it really? That's what you expect isn't it? Maybe they were right."  
  
No means no But I really wanna hit it girl No means no I can do it for a minute girl No means no I just want to get up in it girl No means no I can't believe you never did it girl  
  
In your eyes I see where I want to be You were heaven sent here just for me As I close my eyes and I pray at night I can understand you gotta take your time  
  
When I'm pursuing it why you try and ruin it I'm the guy you're moving everybody's doing it Now it's looking foul thinking that I'm crooked now I'm not every juvenile thought you were a woman now I told you the truth I'm older than you by three years and after this time girl you wanna see fears Pressure from you peers what you don't need though why just save it till your married girl? No means no But I really wanna hit it girl No means no I can do it for a minute girl No means no  
  
"Who was right 'Kari?" he asked while studiously not looking at her tempting lips. She stood up silently, and with an apologetic look got out of the hot tub. "Hikari?" it was almost a shout, but she didn't turn around, she just wanted to sort out her emotions. She knew there was only one person who knew her better than she did herself. She got changed and went to find him, leaving a desolate Yamato in her wake.  
  
I just want to get up in it girl No means no I can't believe you never did it girl  
  
No means no But I really wanna hit it girl No means no I can do it for a minute girl No means no I just want to get up in it girl No means no I can't believe you never did it girl  
  
In your eyes I see where I want to be You were heaven sent here just for me As I close my eyes and I pray at night I can understand you gotta take your time  
  
"I'm sorry 'Kari" his whisper could barely be heard above the sounds of a functioning hot tub "I can understand you gotta take your time" 


	3. In which all is resolved, more or less

She ran, closing her mind for a few brief moments, reveling in the simple sounds of her shoes hitting the pavement. Then images and emotions flared back to life and she slowed, finally collapsing on the nearest raised surface. She just sat there, letting the memories of the last twenty minutes run through her brain over and over again. "What's wrong with me?" she sobbed. "Kari?" startled at hearing her name she saw a welcome sight, her best friend, Takeru. Hikari, what's wrong?" Takeru was worried, here was his best friend clinging to a garbage can, crying. The sight startled him so badly that he almost turned around and ran. "Hey, are you alright?" his anxious voice brought her back to the present. She nodded slightly, barely perceptibly but Takeru saw it. He knew she was lying, people who are alright just don't sit there crying in the middle of the night, but he also knew his best friend. He knew that she does not like to burden people with her problems, even if they want to help. Without saying a word Takeru picked up Hikari's shuddering body and carried her to a bench. Hikari, was just glad for the warmth his body let her, her mind was still reeling from the interlude with his brother.  
  
A fully dressed Ishda Yamato was sitting on a swing set in a big park not to far from the apartment and he too could not forget the feelings, the feel of her skin. Just everything she meant to him. Standing up he kicked the pole holding up the swings. "I'm an IDIOT!" he yelled. As if the pain in his foot were a catalyst he suddenly realized that he had been worse than an idiot. He had finally found a girl he genuinely cared for, maybe even LOVED. That thought caused Yamato to sit down on the ground hard. He loved her? He almost laughed in relief. That was why whenever he thought of her hair, her voice, her mere NAME he was filled with a. feeling. It was like a warm glow descended on him, and he couldn't think straight and only had past experiences with girls to draw on. Hikari wasn't like those other girls was she? He looked up at the moon, shining oblivious to the world basking in its reflected glows, and he just knew that he needed another chance. Tomorrow, when things had cooled down a bit, he would go see her. He would tell her what she meant to him. He, Yamato, would go crawling back to this Angel of Light with no sense of dignity. That's just what he would do. "I need her." was his only thought, but then a yell coming from his left. Yamato stood up and dashed in the direction of the noise.  
  
The loss of the extra body warmth made Hikari realize where she was; as she looked into her best friends face she found worry, and a lot of warmth? No, that didn't make sense. Her head hurt, all these emotions playing around her and with her. Why was life so confusing sometimes? She tried to smile, and managed a half decent one. "I'm ok Tk, really, I just." she trailed off, looking at her cold hands. Takeru looked at her sad face behind the fake smile and placed his hands around hers, warming them. Leaning in so his whisper would be heard he pushed. "Just what 'Kari? Why is it that I found you clinging to a garbage can, CRYING at 11 o'clock at night?" he tried not to sound like an overwrought father, but he couldn't help himself, he loved her too much. She sniffled, pulling her hands away from his warm fingers. "I can't tell you Takeru, it's. it's just too complicated", and I don't know myself, she wanted to add, but somehow she knew that Takeru would push harder with that addition. Takeru was aghast. "Complicated? What's so complicated? What HAPPENED?" when the only response that he got after a few minutes was a salty tear on his hand Takeru lost control of his mouth. "Kami Hikari! You scared the living daylights out of me. I thought you had been hurt, or mugged or SOMETHING. Damnit Kari, I love you too much, if you were EVER hurt I would kill whoever did it. Don't you understand? I need to help you!" suddenly his mind regained control and Takeru backed off a bit. Hikari's mind was reeling like it was on the deck of a boat in the middle of a hurricane. 'Takeru LOVES me? No, that's not right, I heard wrong. he must mean as a friend, sister even.' "Takeru?" her small voice stopped his mind and heart completely "You love me like a friend or sister right? That kind of love?" Takeru wanted to lie to her, she just looked so, pathetic, but he knew that once he had said it, he couldn't take it back. "No Hikari, I mean like love. The kind of love of a man for a woman. I've loved you since that first time in the digital world. So long as we were together it didn't seem to matter that everyone was out to get us, or that we were the smallest kids on a dangerous adventure. I love you, and I always will." he waited. He needed some kind of response. Did she feel the same way? Was he about to be rejected and have to wander the streets forlornly? Hikari was about to explode, first the ENCOUNTER with things she had never thought about before just barely a half hour ago, and then her best friend confessing undying love. This was all just too much for poor exhausted Kari, she did the only thing she could. She yelled. "HOW could you say that to me Takeru? Are you trying to make me go insane? Do you know how long I liked you? I thought that you and I were always meant to be together. you never showed any interest and I lay that hope aside for another when your BROTHER asked me out. I fell in love with him, and I'm sorry Takeru, but I can't love you like you do. You are a brother to me, and will always be my best friend, but you will never be anything more." with tears in her eyes she turned and walked along the path. So deep was she in her thoughts of love and love gone wrong that she walked right into one of the reasons she was so distraught. Yamato. His arms encircled her waist when she collided with him on instinct, but when he realized who it was, he didn't let go.  
  
In the second it took to look up Hikari recognized the smell and feel of his body against his and was torn between pushing away or holding him close. When their eyes met, something in his eyes made her stay where she was. "Hikari, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. When I see you, it's like I lose all control, you make me go crazy. If you can ever forgive me. Hikari I can't live without you. I love you" His voice was so tight with barely controlled emotion that she felt her eyes water up with tears. When he said the last she was torn between crying and laughing. "You know Yamato; your brother said the exact same thing barely 5 minutes ago?" Yamato looked surprised. "Do you know how HARD it was for me to tell him, my best friend, that I didn't return his feelings? To break his heart right there, by telling him he wasn't the one I loved anymore?" Yamato felt his hope rising, did she love him? She must have seen his thoughts on his face because she said calmly "Yes, you're the one I love Yamato, you just pushed me a bit fast love. Can you wait until I'm ready?" Yamato was too dumbfounded to do more than nod. When he found his voice the only thing he could think of to say was "What now?" Hikari laughed her light lilting laugh, amazed at suddenly having the power in their relationship. "Just kiss me Yamato, Just Kiss Me" and he did. Many times did he kiss her, but he remembered to let her take her time.  
  
As Takeru watched the chance meeting he felt his heart break a million different ways. He had missed his chance. He vowed never to do that again. He turned and collected the pieces of his broken heart. He knew he would always love his Hikari in one part of his heart.  
  
  
  
Ok, Finished on August 19, 2002 at 1 am, I started this on Thursday, June 28, 2001. OVER A YEAR People. Ok, Upichan, you better like this. I made it a YAkari for you. So many thanks to Aiplaya (g1m.com) for pushing and threatening and generally bugging me about this since April of this year. Shout out to Krys because she did tell me that "this part is crap" and to fix my story to make it good. The first chapter may get a revamp someday because of her opinion. Whoa. I'm getting CHILLS I am so happy to have finally finished this fic. Aw well, soon I will probably start a CCS or DBZ fic. Love you lots readers! Hugs nights all 


End file.
